Game Night
by dark rosex
Summary: I stood there for a moment, staring right into the black holes in his eyes, wondering if he would actual do anything, and then I felt the back of his hand swipe across my face...(Better than summary)
1. Chapter 1

Game night

Friday night again! Games night. OK. So games aren't a really big deal, right? Well they are here! Shane and Michael are the most competitive people I have ever met! And it was their choice of games tonight. Lucky Me!  
"OK girls. We have decided on our game…" Michael loved leaving me and Eve in suspense, it was so annoying!  
"TRUTH OR DARE!" the look on Shane's face was hysterical when he said it.  
"OK then… but not really bad dares!" Eve instructed as she stood up to get a bottle. Shane and Michael shared a look. I knew what it meant. Me and Eve were in for a rollercoaster of a night tonight. Eve returned and slumped herself onto the floor as close to Michael as humanly possible. "Since we are all 18 and over, we can all be mature." We glanced around at each other and burst out laughing. I snuggled closer to Shane and I felt his warm, soft hand graze my inner leg as he brought his hand up to my waist. Tonight's going to be a good night. A very good night.

Everyone was playing safe and choosing truths for the first few rounds, but I was getting bored and wanted a good dare, so I broke the chain of truths.  
"Dare please." I asked. Eve, Michael and Shane turned to each other and discussed. Eve gave out a loud chuckle as they returned to face me. Oh No!  
"Snog Shane and take your top off!" Eve was having a laughing fit by now. I bet she thought I wouldn't do it. I leant forwards and grabbed Shane by his long brown curls until our lips connected. I opened my mouth instantly, knowing what the next feeling would be like. I felt his hand grip the bottom of my top. He started to pull it up. I didn't resist. I hadn't realised that by the time my top was off, Shane's was too.  
"OK! CB! SHANE! That's enough!" I pulled away and seductively smiled at Shane, knowing it would be hard for him to resist. I turned away, grabbed my top and faced Eve and Michael. They were totally gobsmacked at what Shane and I were doing in front of them.  
"MY TURN!" Michael demanded. He just wanted to do stuff to Eve. Shane and I turned away and discussed. We had decided their dare instantly.  
"OK. Eve, you have to do actions that will make Michael want you and well Michael… you have to resist. If you don't, there is a very bad forfit." So as instructed by us, Eve did he magic and Michael actually resisted. Well if he can resist sucking our bodies dry, then I think he can resist this. He lasted the time limit. He was so awesome!  
Hours flew by and Eve and Michael had gone up to '_bed'_ but Shane and I stayed downstairs.  
"You alright CB?"  
"Yeah."I sighed. We never did anything fun like Eve and Michael. I was so bored of all the touchy feely stuff and it never leading anywhere else. I forced a smile out. The dares tonight were fun, but they were just the same things we had done before.  
"Come on CB, what's up?" He cupped his soft hands around my face and kissed me.  
"Nothing." I mumbled as we continued to kiss. He gripped my fingers and pulled me up. "Follow me CB." He led me up the stairs and pressed the button to the secret room. As I paced up the stairs, I felt a rush of warmth run through my body. He lay across the couch and I stood there and stared.  
"And where am I lying? I'm not that skinny Shane." He patted his torso, inviting me to lie there. "I'll crush you Shane."  
"Fine" He grabbed my forearm and pulled me on top of him. "Now then, stop complaining and kiss me already."  
"Cheeky! I won't now!"  
"Please"  
No!"  
"Why?"  
"Because I…" before I could finish my sentence, our lips were pushed together and our tongues rolling over each other. I pulled away and slowly undid his shirt. Button by button. Mine was already off and soon our torso's were touching. More and more came off and well on thing leads to another. That's when things started to get serious between me and Shane.

I slowly opened my eyes and quickly scanned the room. What a mess! But totally worth it! I turned my head and saw my sexy boyfriend lying next to me. I slid my hand onto his chest and then up to his frizzy morning hair. I loved this morning! Shane's eyes flickered open and he stared at me with his beautiful eyes.  
"Morning"  
"Morning" I giggled and kissed him on the cheek. Oh no! Puppy eyes! He knows I can't resist them. I gave in and started to nuzzle his neck, kissing some parts. I moved down and kissed his chest, then lay my head onto it. His head appeared under the blankets and he stared at me. He then nuzzled my neck then I felt his hands move from my waist. I came out of the blankets, but he stayed there. Kissing me everywhere I wanted him to. "Shane! No! Come on… I'm starving, let's go have some breakfast." I got up and threw his t-shirt over me and my pair of undies. Anyway, Eve would be wondering where we were. I ran out the secret room and into the shower. I really needed one! I was half way through washing my hair when I heard the door click. "Shane, is that you babe?" I couldn't see through all the steam. I felt for the shower tap and thought I had it, but when I tried to switch off the shower, I heard a shriek of pain. Oh shit! "Sorry!" I rubbed the bubbles out my eyes and stared at the figure in front of me. Oh shit! I felt so bad!

"Shane! I'm so sorry baby!"  
"It's…OK…" Shane's voice was really high pitched and he was crouched over in the corner of the shower.  
"I'll go. Eve will be wondering where I am." I stepped out the shower and wrapped a towel around me. "Sorry again" I walked out, leaving Shane in pain. I threw the T-Shirt on and my undies and headed downstairs. I was surprised to see Eve not all gothed out this morning. She was wearing one of Michaels T-shirts and a pair of rainbow shorts and no make-up what so ever! Strange.  
"Morning sleepyhead!"  
"Morning. Shane's in the shower just to let you know. He may be in there for a while."


	2. Chapter 2

O**kay, your probably wondering what happened to Shane after Claire left him in the shower. And what happens at breakfast when Michael decides to ask Claire where she was last night...**

Shane

AHHHH SHIT! THAT FUCKING KILLED! HOW CAN CLAIRE NOT KNOW THAT THE SHOWER TAP IS NOT MY DICK! SHE IS SO GONNA GET IT WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HER!

I stood there for a moment, not being able to move because of the pain. Just as well last night happened though. A smile spread across my face when I thought about that. I have such a hot girlfriend! I stepped out of the shower, wrapped a towel around my waist and headed downstairs for a cup of coffee. I walked into the kitchen and was greeted by two of my house mates standing there, arms folding, not taking their eyes off me - _probably coz I am so hot, _I thought to myself.  
"Morning" I said as I tried pushing past them to get to the coffee maker.  
"Morning...go and get changed please, we need to talk to you and Claire."  
"Why? We haven't done anything wrong and I only came down to get some coffee and say morning to my girlfriend." I pushed passed and went to where Claire was sat. I bent over and placed a kiss on her lips. "Morning babe, you okay?" A wide smile spread across her face as she brushed a small piece of hair off my face.  
"Fab thanks"  
"Good to hear" I gave her another long kiss to annoy Eve and Michael and went over to the coffee that was already made, poured myself a cup and headed upstairs to get changed. I couldn't be bothered to dress smart so I just threw on an old Eat Me T-Shirt and a grotty pair of jeans. I headed downstairs for the daily_interrogation._

"Where were you two last night? And don't think of lying because I will know!" Michael was pissed, and not the drunk meaning.  
"Here you dumb shit! You might think that we are stupid but me and Claire know not to go roaming the streets of Morganville in the dead of night!"  
"I wasn't implying that!"  
"Then what were you!"  
"That you two just vanished after me and Eve went upstairs and I was curious to where you went and what you were doing!"  
"We were in the house if you bothered to look hard enough! And what we were doing doesn't concern you or Eve so just butt out of our personal lives Michael!"  
"Fine! But if something happens to you two, me and Eve will not take responsibility! CLEAR!"  
"Yes SIR! Didn't realise you were my Dad!"  
"That is it!" Michael ran at Shane with Vampire speed and pinned him against the wall by the throat. Shane went very still and his face started changing to a grey/blue colour.  
"Stop it! Both of you! You're being childish! Michael! Let go! NOW!" Claire screamed at the top of her voice, tears brimming in her eyes. "Please..." Eve grabbed Claire by the shoulders and pulled her into a hug.  
"See what you've done! You are such DICKS sometimes! Come on Claire, we'll go and get a coffee and go for a drive, yeah?" Eve felt a slight movement of Claire's head against her shoulder and walked out the kitchen with Claire next to her. "Sort it out before we get home please! Bye!" And with that Eve slammed the door and headed for her big black car.

Claire

I headed out to Eve's car, wiping the tears from my eyes and opening the passenger sides door. I slumped myself into the seat and slammed the door shut, watching as Eve pulled the car into gear.  
"You okay Claire?"  
"Yeah. Fine. You?"  
"Good thanks. I know what just happened was hard for you to see but they were worse than that before you met them, trust me. One time we actually had to call the Police and Ambulance services, but don't tell the boys I told you that. But you have to think about how dangerous it is to get involved now, because of Michael being...well...y'know."  
"I know...I'm just a bit emotional this morning. Nothing to worry about though. Promise."  
"Okay. So where were you last night? I mean, I don't mind if you don't tell me what you were doing I just want to know where you were and who you were with. Please?"  
"We were in the house, I swear." I paused a moment and Eve stared at me. I was worried that we were going to crash, she looked at me for that long. "Secret Room. Me. Shane. Fun." Eve slammed on the brakes and stopped dead, in the middle of the road.  
"WHAT!"  
"urrmmm"  
"Right, we are going to get coffee and then you are going to explain!" Eve drove down the rest of the road and turned into a small car park near the coffee shop. She got a takeaway Mocha for me and a Caramel Frappachino for herself. We drove down to the local park where there was a lake and loads of places to sit.  
"Okay so what did you mean by fun?"  
"The way you usually mean it when you are with Michael?"  
"CLAIRE!"  
"What? It wasn't my fault, it just happened." I took a sip of my Mocha so that I didn't have to talk anymore.  
"You should have stopped! I hope you were careful!"  
"We were, I think? I had the pill..."  
"Yeah but they don't always work Claire! I really hope you aren't pregnant Claire! I could do with out explaining that one to your parents and God knows what Michael will do! And Shane! I really hope he loves you because you should know that when things get difficult he usually gets out of it."  
"Eve! I know that he loves me! Why would you doubt that! And it was just one night. Nothing bad is going to happen. I'll talk to him tonight and if it will put your mind at rest I will take a test soon. Promise. Just don't talk to Michael about it until I have please." I gave a weak smile and finished of my Mocha. Eve took me to the pharmacy and made me buy a test. _So embarrassing!  
_We heading back home, and once we were there I rushed out and into the house, searching for Shane.  
"SHANE! SHANE! SHHHAAANNNEEE!" He must be going deaf or something!  
I didn't see him until dinner, and that was awkward. Nobody said a word to each other. The only things that were said was P_ass the Coke or Chilli please._ I headed upstairs for an early night, thinking I wouldn't be able to get to sleep but as soon as I lay my head on the pillow, I realised just how tired I was.

***  
Two weeks had passed since my little talk with Eve and I still hadn't talked to Shane or taken the test, but I kept feeling really ill in the mornings. I kept telling myself it was just an illness going around the uni. I had a free day and so I decided to stop delaying doing the test, I mean how much harm can it do. I'm not having a baby, right? Where was Eve? I needed someone there for me, with me. I tried ringing her mobile. Nothing. I tried again and again but no answer. I decided to try once more and she answered.  
"Heya CB! You Okay?"  
"Heya...urmm...I really need you at the house, like right now..."  
"What's wrong Claire! I'll be there as soon as I can!" And with that she hung up, leaving Claire feeling very alone.

The front door swung open and Eve stormed in. "CLAIRE! WHERE ARE YOU!" I walked out from the living room and saw Eve. I felt a sigh of relief escape my lips.  
"What's wrong Claire?" Eve asked as she came over and hugged me, checking over that I was okay. "Well...I'm going to take that test today and I wanted someone with me, but you can go back to work if you want to. It's not that important."  
"Yeah it is important Claire and I'm glad you phoned me because I want to be the first to know if you are having baby Claire's and Shane's." A smile spread across Eve's face and she pulled me up the stairs to the toilet and told me to hurry up because the suspense was killing her.  
"Eve? What does a pink line mean? You have the box so I can't check." There was silence on the other side of the door for a few seconds.  
"I'm sorry Claire."  
"For what?"  
"That Shane was so irresponsible and not thoughtful. He's going to have to take extreme care of you for the next 9 Months of your life Claire!" Eve pushed the door open and ran over to me and squeezed me really tightly. "You're having a baby Claire!" She said next to my ear. My legs went numb and I fell to the floor, everything dissolving into darkness.  
"CLAIRE!"

I woke up in a hospital bed with Eve, Shane and Michael standing around me.  
"Hey babe" Shane said as he stroked my hair. I pushed myself up and stared into his eyes, feeling his every breath on my face.  
"Hey. I need to tell you something. Eve? Did you tell them yet?"  
"No. It's your news to tell, not mine." She smiled at me then asked Michael to go and get her a cup of coffee.  
"Eve, stay in here with me please, but close the door and shut the blinds please?" I watched as Eve do everything I asked her to and then sat down in the chair next to the bed. "Shane, this is going to be hard for you to hear and it was hard for me as well, but you should know that I am...I am..."  
"Are you okay Claire?"  
"Yeah I'm fine...Shane, I am going to have your child."  
"I know you are but that is in the future...wait...what?"  
"I'm pregnant. I'm having your baby...I need you Shane, okay. I know it is going to be hard but please don't leave me. Please."  
"I would never leave you Claire. And that is fantastic news, but how are we going to tell Michael, or your parents?"  
"I'm not going to tell my parents until the pregnancy is nearly over, because they will make me abort it otherwise and I don't want to kill our baby Shane...I don't!"  
"And you wont have to. We will all be here for you every step of the way babe." He leant down and placed a gentle kiss on my forehead. "Now for the fun part, telling Michael..." 

* * *

**Finished for now :D Please read and review, I will write more if I get 7 reviews :D xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Heyy, sorry about the late update, been busy on holiday and seeing family ect. :L I am obsessed with the song Next 2 U by Chris Brown and it helped me to create the next few chapters of this story :D well I hope you enjoy and any ideas are welcome, just PM and I will try my best to add them to my story :)**

Claire

The doctor decided that it would be best if I stayed the night at the hospital so that they knew I would be fully recovered. They told me that everything was fine and that I had passed out due to shock. Michael still had no idea what was going on but he was acting really weird when he had to leave the hospital for the night. I hated the thought of not telling him straight away because he was the first person to give me a place to stay and he is like a brother to me now. I knew that I had to get as much sleep as possible because I was in for nine months of pain, but every time I closed my eyes I had a reoccurring image of what was going to happen when I did tell Michael. I decided to get as much sleep as I could and see what tomorrow brought.

***

Morning came and and Eve picked me up in her car. I felt fine but I knew as I wouldn't after seeing Michael waiting for me. Eve started up the car and pulled out of the hospital car park and onto the nearly deserted road.  
"So when are you going to tell him? He was interrogating me and Shane last night and we nearly told him."  
"I'll tell Michael when we get home, but I want all of you there when I do tell him because he won't be as calm as you and Shane were."  
"Hey, don't worry CB, we're always here for you no matter what, you know that. So, what did the doctor say?" A huge grin spread across Eve's face. I knew that she wanted all the dates and times of everything.  
"Well she gave me a book with all the dates of ultrasounds and check ups. It's too early on to see when the baby is due. My first ultrasound is in 10 weeks."  
"Yay!" Eve started telling me how happy she was as she pulled the car into the drive. The house welcomed them as they walked into the living room, and so did Shane and Michael.  
"Are you okay Claire?" Shane said as he walked over to me.  
"Yeah, thanks." Shane took my hand into his and held me close to him, watching Michael as he stepped closer to me.  
"Claire, can I talk to you in the kitchen please?" Michael smiled and headed toward the kitchen door, not waiting for my reply. Eve mouthed something to me but I couldn't tell what she said because Michael had pulled me too quickly into the kitchen. He shut the door and sat down at the table. I decided it would be best for me to do the same thing.  
"What's going on? Everyone is acting really strangely around here, and you going into hospital, what was all that about?" He tried to stay calm but I could tell he was really worried and angry. His eyes had shrunk slightly and his veins were visible under his pale white skin.  
"Um...Michael...I...The other night...it wasn't meant to happen."  
"Claire, what are you on about?"  
"Me and Shane"  
"What about you two?" I stood up and headed to the kitchen door and opened it. Shane fell through the doorway, and tried to look as innocent as possible. I felt a tear rolling down my cheek. Shane regained his balance and dusted himself off. "You okay Claire?"  
"Yeah I'm fine thanks. We need to tell Michael...Because, well he's gonna find out sooner or later isn't he?"  
"You sure?" Shane looked at me and then at Michael. Michael was getting worse now.  
"Tell me what! I am sick of waiting! Just spit it out!" His eyes had gone to vamp mode and he had just slammed the chair across the room.  
"Okay calm down mate! Sit down!"  
"Eve! Get in here!" Eve walked in through the door and rushed over to Michael. She hugged him and pulled him over to a chair that was around the table then came over to where me and Shane were.  
"So, what the fuck is going on, Claire! "  
"Me and Shane...well we sort of did something the other night...and I'm having a baby...Shane's baby."  
"WHAT!"  
"Calm down dude!"  
"Calm down!... Calm down! No fucking way Shane! I promised Claire's parents I wouldn't let anything like this happen to her! But no, you two just had to go behind my back and do it anyway didn't you! Did you think of anyone but yourselves!" Michael shoved past us and went upstairs at vamp speed. We heard his door slam and then the ceiling shake, and thought it would be best if we just left him alone for a while to calm down.

*

Eve and Shane had taken the book that the doctor had given me and were trying to memorise all of the dates. My head was splitting. I couldn't think straight after what just happened. _I'll never last the next nine months! _  
"So Shane, I never really asked in detail how you feel about all of this..."  
"Well, to be honest, scared as hell! But I am so happy I am going to be a dad, even if it was accidental!" We all laughed at the last part. I moved closer to Shane and held onto him like there was no tomorrow. Eve smiled and genuinely looked happy underneath all of that Goth make-up she wore.  
"I still can't believe I'm going to be an aunty!" She shouted at the top of her voice. Me and Shane looked at each other then back at Eve who was now doing her celebratory dance in the middle of the room. I couldn't contain my laughter any more, I stood up and started dancing around the room with Eve. Shane finally got up and joined in, we all hugged and bounced around the room. All my worries seemed to disappear for that very short while.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! Sorry if that chapter was very short, I just couldn't think what to write :L Well I am spoiling you because I am putting up yet another chapter continuing on. :D lemons :) Enjoy x  
P.S. I have edited this chapter slightly :) **

The floorboards upstairs creaked and we all presumed that Michael was coming downstairs. Me and Eve were sat on the sofa chatting, whilst Shane killed some zombies on his new game. I still didn't understand what the appeal was about shooting zombies was.  
"Claire?" No one noticed that Michael was now standing in the doorway. I didn't really care either, after the way he talked to me and Shane.  
"What?" Shane hit pause on his game and turned to face Michael. I glared at Michael, I really didn't want to fight any more but after what he said, I has still really pissed off.  
"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for storming off like that and I didn't mean some of the stuff I said earlier, I was just a bit shocked to hear that you two were having a baby together." Michael really did look sorry. I got up and stood next to him.  
"Too fucking right, you should be sorry! And I should be too for not telling you straight away." I raised my hand and he hunched over slightly. I leant over and hugged him tightly, just staying in that embrace for a while. Eve coughed loudly and me and Michael let go of each other.  
"Right then, lets get some dinner! How about we go out and celebrate tonight!" We all cheered to that then we all went upstairs to get ready. I decided to wear a black lace tier dress that Eve had given to me, with a pair of red heels and a matching handbag. Tonight I wanted to look and feel beautiful, and I did.  
After a few hours at a club in the town, everyone was drunk, well not me of course, because of the baby, but I was still hyped up from all the dancing and everything else. We got back to the house and Eve and Michael dragged each other upstairs, planting kisses on each other every second. But I could say much, as me and Shane were doing the exact same thing, walking up the stairs. Shane had already lost his top at the club so one less piece of clothing to pull off then. We got to my room and slammed the door shut. I was already on the bed, and Shane didn't hesitate to join me. He crawled on top of me and started to nibble and kiss my neck, which I loved. I grabbed his hair and pulled him closer to me. I started to pull my top off, being assisted by Shane. He continued to kiss me all over. We were both panting heavily, sweating over each other.  
"I've been very naughty Claire." Shane whispered as he bit my ear. He knew how much his dirty talking turned me on. I slid my hands down his chest, pushing him so that he lay on his back. I crawled up to where he was and started to kiss every muscle, slowly moving my hands down to the edge of his trousers. I slid forward so that I was sat on his growing bulge. I started to lick him as I slowly moved his trousers off. Then slowly I pulled off his boxers, releasing his huge bulge. I grinned at him as I placed my mouth around his cock.  
"Claire" He moaned as I started to move up and down, getting faster and faster, until he shouted my name so loudly. "Wait. I want to be in you" He panted as he flipped over, stripped me of the rest of my clothes. He crawled closer and closer, until he was right next to my dripping body. Without warning, he trust himself deep inside of me, I screamed his name and clawed at his chest, which made him go faster. My hold body started to shiver and shake as I reached my climax. Shane could feel me throbbing and tightening around him and as he thrust once more, he spilt inside of me. We both fell onto the bed and smiled at each other.  
"I love you"  
"I love you too" I felt my eyes slowly closing as Shane held me in a tight embrace, and soon I had drifted off into a world of darkness and dreams.

Weeks had flew by and it was soon the day of my first ultrasound. I only had a small bump, but I was still so happy about everything. All four of us headed to the hospital, and Shane held my hand all the way there. I went to reception and they told me where to go. My stomach was fluttering and my heart was beating so quickly.  
"It'll be fine" Shane whispered into my ear. I knew it would be, because he was with me.

"Hello there. You must be Miss. Danvers." The nurse asked. I nodded nervously as she showed me to a bed with a screen next to it. "Don't worry, everything will be fine, trust me. Now Claire, this gel is going to be a bit cold, okay, but it will warm up quite quickly." The nurse smiled at me and then lifted my top to the height she needed it to be at. I took hold of Shane's hand again and squeezed it tightly into mine. The nurse put the gel onto my skin, and she was right, it was very cold. She took out a scanner out of a holder and started to rub the gel around, until a clear image appeared on the screen. It was magical. Everything was so wonderful. I looked at Shane and smiled  
"This is our baby?" I whispered. The nurse looked at the screen and then nodded.  
"Yes, yes it is. You see this here, well that is its head, here is its body, its arms and its legs. Would you like to know the sex of your child, we can't tell it at the moment but it would be easier to know your decision for future reference?" I looked up at the screen and then to Shane. He was mesmerized by the thought that that was his child, moving around in my body.  
"Shane?"  
"Huh...what was the question again?" We all laughed and looked at each other. Eve and Michael were holding hands and smiling happily at me.  
"Do you want to know if it is a boy or a girl, Shane?"  
"Urmm...lets wait and be surprised...I love surprises!" The nurse smiled and put away the scanner. She helped to get the gel off and helped me up from the bed.  
"Your baby should be due in early March. Would you like a printed copy of your scan?"  
"Yes please. Would it be possible to have 6 copies?"  
"Certainly dear." The nurse smiled and walked off to get the copies. I just couldn't stop smiling, and neither could anyone else for that matter! We all stood there in astonishment for a moment, wondering if this was actually happening.  
"Wow" We all said at the exact same time. Shane came and hugged me, kissed my forehead and whispered to me "You're gonna be a great mum Claire"  
"And you're going to be an amazing father Shane" I had to look up slightly so that I could see his eyes. They were so amazing, I hope the baby has his eyes. The nurse came back with the copies. I stood there for a moment, admiring the beautiful thing growing inside of me.  
"Thank you" I said to the nurse as we walked out of the room and out of the hospital. Everyone was silent on the walk back to the car. Actually, it was very peaceful outside, not the usually Morganville at all. Eve unlocked the car, Michael sat in the front and Shane and me were in the back. I handed them all their copy of the ultrasound and we all sat there for a moment, mesmerized.  
"Wow, Claire. It's beautiful, even if it is just a small blob at the moment." Eve said as she started up the car. I laughed quietly.  
"Thanks Eve"  
"No probz, Claire"  
"Michael, you okay? You haven't said anything at all?"  
"I'm...I'm just so happy for you guys. You're going to be such great parents, and you're baby is going to be beautiful." Michael turned to face me and Shane, he had the biggest smile on his face. Once he had faced back forwards I gave Shane the kiss I wanted to give him for the past hour. I loved the taste when I did kiss him. It was all manly and nice, just like Shane. We pulled up outside the shopping centre that had been newly built last year. It had all the latest shops there, and a huge Mothercare right at the back of it. _Shit! Monica!_  
"Eve, what are we doing here?" I said, trying to hide next to Shane. I grabbed my shoulder and pulled me closer to him. I looked at him and he mouthed _ You okay?_. I moved my eyes to where Monica was, and Shane had obviously seen her because he pulled me closer to him and walked faster to the shop.  
"Shopping of course! We need to get your baby something like a toy for when it is born, and anyway, there is a sale on. Why are you walking so fast?"  
"Monica and her minions are over there!" I whispered so that Monica wouldn't hear me. Me and Shane carried on walking quickly, but as we reached the doors of Mothercare, one of the mini Monica's had spotted us.  
"Hey! Monica! Look who's here!" It was Gina. We had sort have become friends at one point, but I guess saving someone's life isn't enough sometimes. Monica strutted over, nearly slipping over at every step with those heels she was wearing.  
"Well, well, well, if it isn't slutty Claire and her twat of a boyfriend. How are you? Wait...I don't care!" She turned around and laughed with her minions. Now was my chance. I grabbed her by her ponytail and as she spun around I punched her straight in the face, causing her nose to bleed and her lip to split.  
"Oh, I'm so sorry Monica...Not! You think you can go around upsetting people by calling them names, bullying them and hitting them, well think again. I have certain friends that would love to meet you...and do other things as well." Shane took hold of my hand as we walked into the shop.  
"Wow! The kitten has a meow, how sweet! I didn't realise you could fight, especially as you're, well...knocked up" I carried on walking, no stupid comments were going to upset me today.  
"Nice one Claire. I'm proud of you." Shane said as we walked over to the toy section. I saw the most adorable toy ever! It was a small yellow Kangaroo with an even smaller Kangaroo in it's pouch. I showed Shane and he told me that I should get it. He chose a multicoloured beanie crab called Klaus, Eve chose a little purple doll wearing Gothic clothes and Michael chose a set of five blue bears. There were 4 adults and one baby bear, and Michael's idea was that it was their family, Claire, Shane, Eve, Michael and the Baby. We all thought it was a brilliant idea. I headed over to where the baby books were and bought a brightly coloured on with lots of space for pictures and it even had places to write in.  
We headed back out and into the busy shopping centre. Eve wanted to take me into a shop and get me some new clothes and so I went and bought some new dresses, tops and trousers. I knew that I would need other things, but I was getting tired and wanted to have something to eat. I really craved rainbow drop sweets and mayonnaise.  
"Can we go home now Eve? I'm really tired."  
"Sure CB. We'll come shopping again soon though!" We both laughed as we walked back to the car.  
We headed back to the house and once we got back, I went straight upstairs for a shower. It was so relaxing. When I was finished, I wrapped a towel around myself and headed to my bedroom. I went over to my drawers, got some clean clothes out and started to get dressed. I took the photo of the ultrasound and stuck it to the wall above my bed. Once I was ready, I went to go downstairs when I realised that someone was standing at my door, looking inside the room. I stepped forwards to see who it was.  
"Hello, Claire. How are you?" My body froze with fear. The chill of that voice sent shivers down my spine. "Don't scream. Please?"

**Okay, so what do you think? Please Review as I have no idea if this is a good chapter! :D xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Again, sorry about late update, went to get GCSE results and although I am happy with my results, well y'kno...Anyway, enough of my worries, How is the story so far? I hope it isn't too bad! Any advice is welcome :)  
P.S. I would just like to say a big THANK YOU to Mik The Chibi Lover, because without her this chapter wouldn't have made it! So I hope you enjoy and well, let the story commence :D …**

_We headed back to the house and once we got back, I went straight upstairs for a shower. It was so relaxing. When I was finished, I wrapped a towel around myself and headed to my bedroom. I went over to my drawers, got some clean clothes out and started to get dressed. I took the photo of the ultrasound and stuck it to the wall above my bed. Once I was ready, I went to go downstairs when I realised that someone was standing at my door, looking inside the room. I stepped forwards to see who it was.  
"Hello, Claire. How are you?" My body froze with fear. The chill of that voice sent shivers down my spine. "Don't scream. Please?"_

"What are you doing here?" I asked, stepping closer to the doorway.  
"So now I can't come and say hi to my own student?"  
"Not when I have just gotten out the shower, Myrnin" He stepped closer and put his hand on my shoulder. He moved it up to my face and started stroking my cheek. _For a vampire, his touch was very warming. _He had such beautiful dark brown eyes. I'd never noticed them in the past.  
"You're very beautiful Claire...your boy must be very happy to be with you" Myrnin's grin had turned slightly downwards. I saw the small glimmer of light fade in his eyes when he thought of me and Shane. "You know that if anything happens with you two" He paused for a moment, sliding his right hand down my arm and holding my head with his left hand. "There is always a place for you with me."  
"Myrnin, you have told me that a hundred times now, I know, you care a lot for me and I would hate to see anything bad happen to you. Anyway there is something I need to tell you..."  
"Yes, my dear" Myrnin led me to my bed and sat me on the edge. He sprawled himself across the whole bed, his baggy silk shirt rising up to reveal his toned stomach muscles. I knew he was really old but he had the body of a 20 year old, and he was much stronger than Shane. My eyes were still fixed on his abs.  
"See something you like little Claire?" He said in a seductive voice, followed by a smile that was so...sexy? Okay this was freaky, it was like I was seeing Myrnin in a new way. I told myself that it was probably just the pregnancy hormones kicking in.  
"I..urm...ish? How are you so...well...fit bodied?" Myrnin sat up and moved next to where I was sitting. He started to trail his fingers up and down my spine, sending a tingle through my body.  
"A lot of...ahem...exercise." He chuckled lightly and moved closer to me.  
"Myrnin! Eww! I didn't need to know that!"  
"You asked"  
"Yeah but you...never mind"  
"Anyway, you never close the portal from my lab properly sometimes and I see you are your boy doing it...but I don't mind really"  
"MYRNIN! EWWW!"  
"Don't worry little Claire, I try to ignore it, but you are rather beautiful so it is hard not to look" I heard the stairs creak and footsteps getting closer to my door.  
"Look Myrnin, we will discuss this later...but I really need to tell you something in case I need help later..."  
"What's wrong Claire?"  
"I'm pregnant and I might need your help later on in the pregnancy...and I was wondering, if you wanted to be the baby's Godfather?" Myrnin took my hands and pulled me up to my feet. For a moment he looked puzzled and confused. I started to wonder if I had done the right thing...  
"Of course I do Claire! That is such amazing news!" He pulled me into a tight hug, I didn't return it straight away but after a moment, I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly. _He was so comforting to be around. _Myrnin tilted his head down and kissed the top of my head. "I'm so happy for you Claire" He whispered.  
"What's he doing here Claire?" Shit! Shane had just walked in. I pulled away from Myrnin and walked over to Shane.  
"He wanted to see me about his medicine...isn't that right Myrnin?" I gave Myrnin a stern look and faced back to Shane.  
"Yes, young boy...that is all I came for, but Claire has run out so I will be leaving."  
"No! You were here for something else. I know what you are like with Claire, flirting with her all the time...it's a miracle your not fucking her every time she comes to your lab!"  
"Shane! Why would you think that!" I shouted.  
"I don't know, maybe its because that thing is a freak! And you know I hate you going for lessons at his lab with no-one with you." Shane grabbed onto my shoulder and pushed me to the side. I could tell what he was about to do next. Shane slowly walked closer to Myrnin, clenching his fists slightly.  
"Look, boy, I am not here to cause trouble okay. I needed some medicine and I wanted to check how Claire was doing. Oh and congratulations"  
"On what?" Shane paused for a moment and something must have reminded him because he, in a way, glowed. "Thanks. Wait...Claire, you told him?"  
"Well, yeah! He is my boss you know! And he is the Godfather, Shane." Shane forgot about Myrnin and walked over to me. His face was filled with pure anger. He couldn't hold it in any longer. "YOU WHAT!"  
"Made Myrnin Godfather of our child! If you have a problem take it out on me, not Myrnin, he has done nothing wrong!" I stood there for a moment, staring right into the black holes in his eyes, wondering if he would actual do anything, and then I felt the back of his hand swipe across my face. I grabbed my cheek instantly and stood there for a moment, wondering what to do. I knew Michael was somewhere in the house and so I whispered something only he and Myrnin would hear. Myrnin looked at me for a moment, confused as to why I said that, but then Michael entered the room grabbed Shane by the throat and pushed him against the wall.  
"What the fuck is wrong with you Shane! You were so happy a minute ago!" I didn't care that Michael was doing this to Shane now, because I had Myrnin comforting me and hugging me, and anyway, Shane deserved it this time.  
"That monster over there is the Godfather of my fucking child!"  
"SO!"  
"He's an evil bloodsucking parasite!"  
"Thanks a lot Shane! I'm your child's uncle for fuck sake! You gonna attack Claire because of that as well are you?"  
"How did you know I"  
"I'm a 'bloodsucking parasite' remember! Now apologise to Claire and Myrnin and get your fucking arse downstairs before I kick your sorry little ass out this house!" Michael let go of Shane and Michael zoomed over to me, leaving Shane in the corner.  
"You okay Claire? This stress isn't good for the baby..."  
"Yeah I'm fine" Shane edged closer to us and placed his hand on my shoulder.  
"I'm really sorry Claire, I didn't mean to. It's just that you know how I feel about...him." Shane kissed my forehead and went to walk out the door, before he was interrupted by Myrnin coughing loudly.  
"Sorry...Myrnin...I'm fine with you being our child's Godfather, just let me have some time to get my head around it." Shane carried on walking, leaving us three alone in the room.  
"Is my cheek swollen?"  
"A bit. Here." Michael placed his arm on my cheek and held it there for a moment. "That should bring the swelling down. Claire, lie on your bed for me please so that I can check the baby is okay."  
"How can you do that?"  
"I can hear the baby's heartbeat, and Myrnin can see the health of the child, since he is an older, wiser vampire and he is more experienced in that sort of thing."  
"Oh. Does that mean you can sense when something is wrong?" Michael led me to my bed and lay me down, pulling my top up enough for them to do what they needed to.  
"Sometimes...okay this might sting" I gasped as Michael placed his hand on my stomach. It was like a jabbing sensation. Michael's eyes went from and empty blackness, back to his normal beautiful eyes. He gazed up at me and smiled.  
"It's heartbeat is fine Claire, a bit quick but considering what just happened, I think it and you will be fine." I leant up and hugged Michael tightly. He returned the hug and we stayed there for a while. I noticed that being held and comforted by a vampire is so much more soothing than being hugged by a human, they were so much, in a sense, warm-hearted than humans sometimes. Michael pulled away and let Myrnin check me over. He found nothing wrong with the baby but he said that I needed to eat something very soon. So with that he said goodbye and headed back through the portal to his lab and me and Michael headed downstairs and into the kitchen, ignoring the screams of people being chased by zombies.

"What do you want to eat CB? We have chilli, chilli or chilli?" Michael and I laughed quietly, I always enjoyed his company.  
"Can I have a small bowl of chilli and could you make me some toast please?"  
"Yeah sure...drink?"  
"Yeah, coke please" I smiled at Michael and picked up the T.V remote that was on the table. We had recently had a new T.V installed in the kitchen so we could watch it whilst we made food.  
"Do you mind if I put the news on?"  
"No, carry on, I haven't seen any today either." Michael came and sat down in the seat next to me. I switched on the T.V and put Morganville News on.

_"Earlier this evening, a large gang of bikers rode into the town centre and smashed up many shops, buildings and vehicles. Police officers arrived at the scene only moments after. They searched the the premises and thought no one was there, when they were ambushed from behind. 2 Police officers had been pronounced dead at the scene, named Detective Lowe and Officer Hess. Many other's have been injured. Mayor Richard Morell's home was attacked only moments later. He has been announced dead. Investigations will be under way over the next few weeks and funerals are being arranged for the three tragic deaths that have happened this evening. God Bless everyone in this town tonight."_

We stared at each other for a moment, trying to convince ourselves this wasn't happening, but it was no good.  
"We need to get out of this house! Frank is back! And we're probably next on his list!"  
"Shit! Today really isn't my day is it? I'll tell Shane, you get Eve! We'll go to Myrnin's for now, until we find somewhere safer." We ran out of the kitchen and Michael ran upstairs to find Eve. Shane was sat there staring into empty space, his face had drained of colour and there was no expression.  
"Shane?" Nothing. "Shane! We have to get out of here! Now!" Still nothing. I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up from the couch. The only way I knew I could get his attention was to slap him, and so I did. His eyes focussed onto me, he pulled me next to him and kissed me on the lips. It was full of passion and heat. I pulled away slowly and stared at him for a moment.  
"We have to go Shane. Your dad is back and we're next on his list. He's killed Hess, Lowe and even Richard! Get your things!" I ran upstairs and grabbed a few t-shirts and underwear and threw them into a bag, I pulled the ultrasound off the wall and threw it in there as well. I picked up the silver knife Shane had bought me and rushed downstairs where they were all waiting.  
"Lets go!" I used all my energy to imagine Myrnin's lab, and once I did, I pulled everyone through. We landed on the cold stone floor, and as we all stood up, Myrnin greeted us with one of his confused looks.  
"I'll explain later, now close that portal!" I heard a smashing sound come from the lab. "Myrnin is there anyone here?" I didn't need an answer because I knew that he would say no. Shane grabbed onto my hand, and Eve grabbed hold of the other. We all huddled together and waited in the cold, dark room that was Myrnin's library.   
_  
_


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi again :D ****Thanks for all the reviews : D My ego is has been boosted a bit Lol. So this is chapter 6 (already :L) of my Fic, and I hope you really enjoy it. For the newcomers , don't just subscribe, REVIEW please! And people that have followed this story, review! (I really hate putting these messages up tbh but I would really like some more opinions about the story! :L)**

******Enjoy :D **

Shane's pov

_AHHHHH! THE ZOMBIES ARE AFTER US! _

I was so bored of my zombie games now, there was nothing new about them. Anyway I had bigger things to worry about than games. I had a pregnant girlfriend to look after. I noticed that Claire and Michael had gone into the kitchen and so I stood up to go and see what was happening in there. I turned around to go towards the door when I swear I saw someone, someone I knew? I shook my head and then walked over to the kitchen door, which had been shut. I placed my ear next to the door, listening if those two were having a private chat when I heard a news report saying that a large group of bikers had come into town. I froze on the spot. Without noticing I had walked back over to the couch and sat down. I buried my head in my hands for a moment, not believing it, and when I looked up, there was someone standing with their back facing me.  
"Claire?" The figure stood still for a moment and turned around slowly.  
"Who's Claire, Shane?" The figure said softly. She walked up to me and took my hands into hers. They were ice cold. I looked up to the girls face. I recognised her straight away.  
"It can't be you." My body went numb at the touch of her. "No, no, no."  
"Shane, what's wrong? Don't you want to hug me?" Her voice was so innocent. This was pure torture. Someone was doing this on purpose! I felt guilt run through my body, remembering everything from my past.  
"It was my fault. It was my fault."  
"What was Shane?"  
"This isn't real! Your not real! It was my fault! I should have been with you! I'm so sorry!" I pulled my hands away from hers and placed my head in them, feeling my cheeks getting wet with tears. I wiped them away and shook my head violently. This wasn't real! When I looked up, the girl was gone. I couldn't even say her name! I couldn't think it either! My body went very still, and everything around me seemed to slow down and blank out.  
Claire ran out of the kitchen, followed by Michael. He ran upstairs and Claire came towards me. "Shane?" I saw her lips moving but I couldn't hear what she was saying. "Shane! We have to get out of here! Now!" Still nothing. Claire grabbed my wrists and pulled me up from the couch. I stared into empty space. I saw Claire raise her hand and then a sharp pain hit my cheek. She had just slapped me! My eyes focussed onto her, I pulled her next to me and kissed her on the lips. It was full of passion and heat. She pulled away slowly and stared at me for a moment.  
"We have to go Shane. Your dad is back and we're next on his list. He's killed Hess, Lowe and even Richard! Get your things!" Shit! Dad's back! Maybe he was the one pissing with my mind? But how? I ran upstairs quickly, into my bedroom, grabbed a few belongings and the ultrasound and headed downstairs to where Eve and Michael were. We waited for a moment until Claire was downstairs and then she opened a portal and pulled us through it. I landed hard on the cold floor. I had no idea where we were, until I looked up and saw Myrnin walking towards us. He gave me a smug, but stern look. I returned it by glaring at him. I was going to try my best to keep calm.  
"I'll explain later! Just close that portal Myrnin!" Claire shouted to Myrnin who was running to where the portal was. He closed it in a matter of seconds, but moments late we heard something smashing from inside the other room. I grabbed hold of Claire's hand and pulled her close to me. Eve huddled up to us as well and we sat on the cold floor together whilst Michael and Myrnin looked at what had happened in the lab. They came back moments later, they said it was a huge black rat running around the lab and there was no need to worry. Myrnin went back to what he was doing after giving us a few blankets and cushions to use as a bed.  
"Thanks Myrnin"  
"No problem my little Clairey, as long as you are okay, that is all that matters." I growled quietly under my breath, but then Claire elbowed me in the stomach. Myrnin walked out of the room and closed the connecting door.  
"Ouch, Claire!"  
"You shouldn't be like that around Myrnin then, should you."  
"No..."  
"Exactly. Shane, can I ask you something?"  
"Yeah sure babe."  
"Why did you look so shocked earlier? You went really pale in the face and you were ice cold...it was almost as if you had seen a ghost?"  
"Oh...that...I...you wouldn't understand Claire"  
"Shane, I live in a town run by vampires, I am owned by a vampire, I am pregnant and we are all being hunted down by your evil revenge seeking father. Tell me how I won't understand?"

"Fine...I was busy playing my game, and I thought I saw someone I knew walking around the house, but I thought that my mind was playing games so I went to go into the kitchen when I heard that news report about there being a large group of bikers, well I realised it was dad. I was in shock and I didn't realise I had gone back to the couch and sat down." I paused for a moment, my head was already starting to hurt again. "Anyway, I looked up and saw this figure standing with their back to me, so I asked if it was you Claire, but then it asked me who Claire was? I started to freak out, and then the figure turned around. She walked up to me and took my hands into hers. They were ice cold. I looked up to the girls face. I recognised her straight away. -  
"It can't be you." I said. My body went numb at the touch of her. "No, no, no."  
"Shane, what's wrong? Don't you want to hug me?" _Her voice was so innocent!_ This was pure torture. I felt guilt run through my body, remembering everything from my past.  
"It was my fault. It was my fault."  
"What was Shane?"She asked me.  
"This isn't real! Your not real! It was my fault! I should have been with you! I'm so sorry!" I didn't mean to shout at her, I was just freaked out! I pulled my hands away from hers and placed my head in them, feeling my cheeks getting wet with tears. I wiped them away and shook my head violently. When I looked up, the girl was gone. I couldn't even say her name! I couldn't think it either! My body went still, and everything around me seemed to slow down and blank out."  
"That's why you fazed out?"  
"Yeah. I'm sorry Claire"  
"Who was it?" Eve asked. I looked at her for a moment and she had a shocked look on her face, as if she knew who it was. Michael's expression was unreadable but he came and sat next to me. Claire looked at me with a confused look on her face.  
"Shane, who was it?" I gave her a very blank look.  
"Alyssa" I felt tears brimming in my eyes, when Claire pulled me into a tight embrace. "Babe...I...I don't know what to say? Do you know why you saw her?"  
"No...I...I had a chance to tell her that I was sorry I wasn't there and all I did was shout at her! Why am I so stupid! She didn't understand! She was never old enough to understand!" Tears were streaming down my face, my voice breaking on words. "Why couldn't it have been me in the house! Alyssa had more to live for than I ever did! Why Claire? Why!" My body was shaking now, Eve was crying and so was Claire. Michael was hugging me now. No one spoke for a while. I guess they were just trying to figure out what to say.


	7. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE! **

**I have no idea where to lead this story now, so I thought about it and I am going to host a competition for someone to make up their own character to introduce into the story. **

**To enter, complete the following:**

1. Create a description of a character. (style, personality, features ect :) )  
2. Think of a good name for your character.  
3. PM me with your entry's by the 1st October 2011.

The winner will be announced within the two weeks that follow :) 

**REMEMBER, THIS CHARACTER CAN BE WHATEVER THAT YOU WANT IT TO BE! SO HAVE FUN AND PLEASE ENTER :D **

**In the mean time feel free to r/r my story :) Thanks xx**


	8. Chapter 7

"_No...I...I had a chance to tell her that I was sorry I wasn't there and all I did was shout at her! Why am I so stupid! She didn't understand! She was never old enough to understand!" Tears were streaming down my face, my voice breaking on words. "Why couldn't it have been me in the house! Alyssa had more to live for than I ever did! Why Claire? Why!" My body was shaking now, Eve was crying and so was Claire. Michael was hugging me now. No one spoke for a while. I guess they were just trying to figure out what to say.  
_

I didn't even remember falling asleep, but I was woken up by the sound of my phone ringing. _Who would phone me this time in the morning?_ I picked my phone up, trying not to wake Claire, who had fallen asleep in my lap. She was so beautiful when she was asleep. I could watch her forever. The number flashed on the screen, averting my eyes from my slumbering girlfriend. It wasn't anyone I knew, so I cautiously answered the phone, waiting for a reply on the other side.  
"Hello?" Silence. "Helloooo?" Nothing. "Who is this?"  
"Urmmm...Is this Shane?" I recognised the voice but I couldn't think of who it belonged to.  
"Yes...why?"  
"Don't you remember my voice?"  
"Not really. Do I know you?"  
"Of course you do! Silly. It's me... Lily?" No way! It couldn't be Lily. She moved to New York years ago. How on earth had she found my number?  
"Lily? Lily Gibson?"  
"Yep!"  
"Wow! I haven't spoken to you since...since I ran away with dad." Just thinking about the last time I saw Lily made my body shiver. I stood up and waked into an empty room next to the living room. It had a single bed which looked brand new, despite the several layers of dust coating the blankets. I pushed the door closed and sat on the edge of the bed, each piece of dust rising into the air aimlessly and hitting my sinuses like a brick wall. I spluttered out a small cough, barely loud enough to distinguish.  
"So how did you get my number?"  
"A friend of a friend gave it too me. Said that you own a club in Morganville?"  
"Oh...well sort of...I have a trial period at being manager there, but that only happened the other week."  
"Oh right."  
"So, are you in Morganville for a while? Or did you just want to see if it was me?"  
"I'm in a hotel in Morganville for 2 months, writing an article for New York Times about small towns. I was hoping that you might be able to show me around sometime?"  
"Urm"  
"Okay, see you at 11 am!" The phone went silent before I could tell her about dad being in town. _Shit. _  
On the opposite side of the door, I heard someone rustling around and so I put my phone into my pocket and headed through the door, to find Claire standing in the doorway, holding her mouth and pointing to the toilet. I grabbed her arm and pulled her into the constricted space, locking the door as she dropped herself onto the cold ground and hung her head over the toilet. I knelt next to her, pulling her hair back into a ponytail and holding her steadily in my arms. Claire's body shook through my hands and she was violently sick in the toilet. She flushed the toilet and went straight to the sink, rising her mouth out with water before turning to face me. Her skin was paler than usual and she could barely force a smile out.  
"Thank you." She whispered, kneeling down onto the floor again and holding me in her grasp. I placed my arms gently around her tiny body and held her there, kissing the top of her forehead. Her body was still shaking but she had calmed down slightly.  
"There's no need to thank me Claire. This is what I am here for. I'll help you with anything you need me to...no matter how disgusting." I smiled at her, causing her to laugh and hit my bare chest lightly.  
"Why were you in that room?"  
"Work phoned me."  
"Oh okay. I'm going to see if Myrnin has anything to eat...I'm starving and I feel like I just spewed out all my stomach." Claire stood up, pulling me to my feet as well. I unlocked the door and stepped out, checking that no-one was waiting outside the toilet. Claire grabbed onto my hand and followed me to where we were sleeping. Eve and Michael were up and talking to each. They glanced up at me and Claire as we walked into the room, nodded and carried on with their conversation.  
I walked over to the corner of the room and slung my shirt over my head, pulling it the rest of the way when it wouldn't budge. I heard Claire sniggering in the background and as I spun around to fire a cocky comeback, Myrnin strolled into the doorway. I decided it was best not to say what I was thinking. Myrnin walked over to Claire and placed his hand over her shoulder, asking her if she was okay. She nodded gently and walked over to where I was, but carrying on towards her bag. Through the corner of my eye I saw her pull out a small black book. It seemed familiar, but I couldn't quite put my finger on where I had seen it before. Claire zipped up her bag and headed over to Myrnin, handing him the book and guiding him towards the other side of the door, soon totally out of sight. I headed over to where Eve and Michael were and slumped myself next to them.  
"Morning" Michael mumbled under his breath as he continued to read the paper that he had found on the floor this morning. Eve glanced up and then towards the door, as if asking me if I knew what was going on. I shrugged my shoulders and stared at the mess that surrounded me, wondering how the hell Claire worked here.  
"We staying here today then?" I asked out of curiosity. Eve and Michael both looked at me stupid, having a 'Well Duh!' expression strewn across their faces.  
"Shane, really? You're insane father is roaming the streets, probably hunting you down, and you want to go out?"  
"Well...I have people to meet."  
"No Shane...you're not going out there. That's final." Michael's tone had gone from friendly to extremely serious in a matter of seconds. I had to get out somehow...I needed to get Lily somewhere safe. I guessed if it meant bringing her here then so be it...  
I am going to have to do so much explaining later... 


	9. Chapter 8

Wow been so long since I updated! Sorry! Well here you go, the long awaited chapter! Hope it was worth the wait! Please Read and Review, Would be great to know if people are still into this story and want more :) Enjoy xx

Shane 

Everyone had gone off into Myrnins lab, leaving me alone and resting on the floor, a few pillows beneath my head and a small blanket over my chilled body, radiating only slight warmth as the air within the library was bitterly cold. I glanced around the room, trying to find an escape route, trying so desperately to find a way to get out to bring Lily back here. I knew I'd be in deep shit with everyone later but Lily...she's the last thing I have connected to Alyssa...I couldn't live with myself knowing she's in danger out there, especially with dad on the loose. If he finds her...I shivered at the thought of what might happen...Dad wasn't very forgiving on the best of days, god knows what he'd do if he found Lily...

I stopped my mind dwelling on those thoughts and focussed on the task of getting her to safety. There was a door at the top of stairs near the library, but it was blocked by stacks of books and sheets of paper, I stood up and headed over to my only exit, wondering how I could escape and leave everything the way it was. I knew this was an impossible things to do and so I carefully took each stack of books and papers down to the floor of the library, once the stairs were half cleared I could get up and out. I headed to get my jacket and leave when I realised it had been taken from the coat hanger stood in the corner of the room...fuck...Claire must have grabbed it for extra warmth. Snatching a blade off the table nearest me, slipping it down the side of my trousers I fled from the cave, heading up the constricted and darkened alley which connected onto a cul-de-sac. The wind was as cold as ice, chasing down my back, biting at me as if it were a wild dog. I paced down the housing estate, keeping as close to each light as possible, the shadows were still scary as fuck during the day. Grabbing out my phone I redialled the last number called and waited patiently for an answer.  
"Hello?" A voice echoed from the other end.  
"Lily, where are you?"  
"Oh, Hey Shane! How are you?"  
"Look, we dont have time for a catch up over the phone Lil. Dad's in town, his men are everywhere, I'm basically a sitting duck right now, so please I need to know where you are so I can come and get you. You need to be with me, atleast then I know you'll be safer than what you would be on your own. If Dad finds out you're here..." My voice broke for a moment, unable to finish what I was saying.  
"Shit! Shane you should have told me right away! Okay I'm at the hotel opposite your club...can you get here to pick me up?"  
"Lily that's too far into town for me..."  
"Shit sorry yeah I wasn't thinking...hmmm where are you now?"  
"The park. Y'know...the one about 20 minutes out of the main town. It's the safest place I can go. Listen to me okay, you need to disguise yourself, make yourself completely unrecognisable and bring some form of weapon Lil...I know you can fight well, if you get any trouble on the way here call me and I'll find you, I can't let anything happen to you..."  
"Okay I'll be there soon." Lily's voice was shaky...I knew she was scared as fuck right now and it hurts knowing I couldn't do anything to comfort her...atleast not until I saw her...

The next 20 minutes were the tensest of my life. A figure rounded the corner and past the trees I was stood behind. I steadied the blade in my hand, ready to attack if it was anyone but Lily. A gentle yet frightened voice echoed through the air...so sweet, so gentle and so very innocent...for a moment my mind thought it might have been Alyssa, that maybe she'd come back to me...like she did before. I wish I could see her one last time, just hold her, tell her how much she meant to me and how much I loved her, but I knew I couldn't...

Lily approached me with caution, checking to see if it really was me, I stepped forwards to meet her half way, then jogging the rest and capturing her in a tight embrace. Minutes passed before we let go, our arms not fully removing themselves from each other, our eyes tracing each other, mentally blown away by how neither had changed in the slightest. I took Lily's hand and walked her through the trees and back the way I came, saying nothing until we reached the dark alley which led to the cave.  
"Shane..." I could tell she was frightened, her voice was almost silent and ever so shaky. I embraced her hand tighter in my own and gently brushed my other hand across her face, taking a stray piece of hair from her face and tucking it behind her ear.  
"It's alright Lil...just down here then you'll be safe okay, walk in front of me and dont stop until you reach a door. Once you find the door open it and go straight in and down the stairs, I'll be with you in a minute, I promise." Lily did as she was told and headed down the blackened alley, the clunk of the large metal door reassuring me she was now safe, I spun around, checking the perimeter and ensuring we hadn't been followed. _All clear_ I thought to myself. I raced down the alley and slammed the door shut, locking every last padlock and bolt I saw attached to the door. Heading down into the dimly lit library I saw everybody stood there, arms crossed and a completely unimpressed expression struck across their face. Michael had a hold of Lily, gripping her shoulder so tightly, Lily's face wincing occasionally when she tried to shrug him off.

"Fancy explaining." Michael's tone was flat, his face expressing nothing more than disgust and anger. I glanced over to Claire who immediately broke any eye contact with me, turning away slightly, tucking herself closer into Eve, who looked just as disgusted as Michael.  
"It's not what it looks like." I tried to sound as confident as possible but I couldn't quite muster up the power in my voice.

"Then what is it Shane?" His voice penetrated my body, leaving me shivering with fear of what he might do if I didn't explain soon.

"She...she...she's an old friend" I heard Claire let out a small sob, I couldn't face seeing her cry. I walked towards her, taking her by the hands before she had chance to move away. "Claire Bear it's not what you think..." She stared into my eyes, as if trying to see if I was lying to her. "Look, baby it's not what you think...she's a really old friend okay, she was friends with Alyssa...she was there the day Alyssa died..." Claire gripped my hands, tears brimming in her eyes, her mouth moving open and closed, looking as though she was trying to work out what to say...  
"C...c...caannn sh...sh, sh, she help explain what you saw earlier?" Claire managed to say, her words stuttering from the gentle sobs escaping her.  
"I think so babe..her name is Lily, and I didn't know she was here until early this morning. She's the last hope I have of reaching Alyssa one last time. She has powers, really amazing powers...when I found out she was in town, well I couldn't let her stay on her own...not with Dad on the loose. Out there, she's a sitting duck, if Dad found her...well..." I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes, I tried my best to stop them falling but one singular tear rolled down my cheek, I felt so weak crying in front of my baby girl, I needed to be strong for her...I just couldn't hold back any longer. "Claire I promise there is nothing going on between me and Lily, she's more like family to me...please don't make me send her back out there...she can help all of us...I know I did wrong going out and not telling you first but please Claire, forgive me, I love you so much"  
"Shane...It's alright okay baby, I believe you, and Lily can stay here, if she can help then that's really good news. The more help we have the better off we'll be. Michael let her go. I think we should all give Lily a proper, nice welcoming." Claire let go of my hands and walked over to Lily, reaching her arms out and embracing Lily within them. "I'm Claire, nice to meet you Lily. I'm Shane's girlfriend. This is Michael, Myrnin and this is Eve. Come into the kitchen and we'll get you and Shane something hot to drink, you're both as cold as ice." Claire led Lily off towards Myrnin's kitchen, each of us following straight after one another. This was going to be a very long day...


	10. Chapter 9

_**Hey, so here's the next chapter, sorry for the wait! Hope you enjoy reading this :) Remember to review, only takes a second :) **_

_'Come into the kitchen and we'll get you and Shane something hot to drink, you're both as cold as ice." Claire led Lily off towards Myrnin's kitchen, each of us following straight after one another. This was going to be a very long day...'_

Claire

We all headed into the kitchen, each person, other than me, setting themselves around the table, all eyes upon Lily. I still couldn't get over the fact Shane had risked himself to go and find her, what's worse is he didn't even tell me! I'm his girlfriend, we're meant to tell each other everything, especially at times like these...yet he's going behind my back to meet a girl who he's never mentioned to me about before and then bringing her back to our safe house. Myrnin's secret lair was meant to stay that, a secret. What if somebody was following them home...I couldn't shake the thought of that out of my mind, nor could I shake the bad feeling I got around Lily. Something just is so wrong about her...something we should all worry about, I thought to myself that I may just be paranoid, thinking that her loyalties lay elsewhere, rather than with Shane. I mean it's very suspicious how she just magically shows up, right? And what with Shane's dad being in town...I little too coincidental for my liking. I tried to remove these ideas from my head, trying to find something in this cold, confined kitchen to do to occupy my mind. My eyes caught glimpse of a coffee maker and so I headed over towards it and started to fiddle with the main components and the buttons. _How on earth did Myrnin get this...and when? _I pondered for a moment, wondering how this age old vampire had acquired such a modern piece of equipment. I shifted my mind from the pointless questioning and started making a jug of coffee, the eerie silence of the room making my skin crawl...

A few minutes passed and soon I had set down the coffee on the table, noticing that no-one's eyes had left the place in which Lily sat. Shane, sat next to her, glanced up at me as I placed the cups on the table, switching his gaze towards his lap then shifting it once more back to me, gesturing that I should sit on his lap. Without a hesitation I stumble through the chairs and miscellaneous books and papers masking the floor, slowly setting myself down on Shane's lap, his lean muscled arms tightening around my waist as he tilted my body towards his in order to place a gentle kiss upon my lips, lingering for what felt like forever. I trusted Shane, the feeling he gave me was unlike any other, everything about him was just so perfect and so lovable, I dazed off for a moment, just thinking of how amazing a father he will be...my thoughts interrupted by the words _I love you _being whispered gently into my ear. At that moment I I knew, I knew that even if I didn't trust Lily and her intentions, I knew Shane would be there, reliable and truthful as he always is, well most the time anyways, but in that moment I knew our love meant to much to him to ever jeopardize...for the first time within the walls of Morganville, I felt safe...


	11. Chapter 10

Lily

I sat and watched and Shane and his girlfriend got all cuddley and lovey dovey with each other, feeling my stomach turn, unsure if it was jealousy or the sight of all that cuteness. I felt my heart clench too, it was painful seeing him with someone else..._how had he moved on so well? _He looks so happy, happier than I've ever seen him, a part of me was relieved to see he'd found someone new, after everything he's been through it's about time he was happy again. I glanced at his girlfriend, giving her a once over. She was pretty, granted, and very friendly too, but there was something in her eye, a spark of...I couldn't quite place it, but something about her was odd. I laughed at the thought that I may just be jealous and that she is in fact the one person who could make Shane happiest and that she holds no threat or secrets. There was no way I was making excuses to not like her. No way...

I shook those thoughts out of my mind, glancing up at the 'happy' couple, my stomach did a somersault once again, my throat closing, my mouth running dry as I tried to push words out. At last my voice found it's way again. "So, Claire is it? I'm rubbish with names..." I said, trying to break the tension and awkward feeling concealed within the tiny room.  
"Yes, that's right, I'm Claire, and the others are Myrnin, Michael and Eve. Me, Shane, Eve and Michael all live together, but I'm quite sure you already know the reason we're here in hiding, not in our usual home. I assume Shane has filled you in on the details. Just one thing, Lily, now that you're here, you don't leave, under any circumstances."  
"I understand." I said, trying to sound as nice as possible, I had a feeling Claire didn't have a good feeling about me and so I thought best to play it safe and get on her good side. I smiled politely and sat up in my uncomfortable wooden seat.  
"Good" She replied before the room fell silent once again. I decided to break the silence, I couldn't face the glares of the others, and the silence felt dark and rather creepy.  
"So how long have you and Shane been together?"  
"Just under two years now, best two years of my life, and we hope for many many more like them."  
"Aww that's lovely." I said, trying not to sound patronising or sarcastic whilst saying them. This was sickening. Gross.  
"Claire and I are also expecting." Shane announced proudly, tucking Claire closer to his body before placing a kiss on her shoulder and gently caressing her stomach with his thumb. His smile told things no words could say...my heart jumped and felt as though it may melt at any moment, I've never seen him so happy. His happiness always meant everything to me and seeing that smile really proved how happy he truly is. I would be fully happy for him...if it wasn't for the girl he was happy with. Me and Shane had known each other for years, our connection was so strong, he was my world, my everything, the one I could turn to no matter what, I loved him and seeing him now, I realised something...I still do love him...  
"Wow" I replied after what felt like hours, my expression that of shock and of slight happiness that Shane was finally going to have the family he had always wanted. "Congratulations, that's amazing news" I smiled at Claire and Shane, then glancing around the room at the other three members of the party. There eyes had not left me and I suddenly felt very uncomfortable, there was something very non-human about them...  
"Thanks. So how do you know Shane then?" Claire's words cut through my private thoughts, caught off guard I stumbled over letters until I found my tongue.  
"We go back years, known him since we were both very young. He was friends with my brother and I was friends with Alyssa. That's how we became friends. Ever since then our friendship just grew and grew."  
"That's lovely. I take it you knew his whole family then?"  
"Yes. And he knew mine well too. His family considered me one of their own, well all until..."I stopped myself, catching the rest of the words before they fell out of my mouth. "Until my family moved away" I swiftly covered up my tracks, hoping she wouldn't pick up on my desperate attempt to stop myself. Claire's gaze penetrated me, _Damnn_ I thought to myself, she was too sharp. Claire cleared her throat, loud enough to fill the silence in the room before continuing questioning me.  
"Soo Shane mentioned you have powers, what powers are they?"  
"I don't use them any more, they're not important." I glanced around the room, trying to find an escape so I didn't have to answer any more of her questions. My mind ticked away, desperately trying to think of something. "I'm really quite tired, is there somewhere I can rest for a while?" I knew I had made them suspicious but I did not care, I just needed to get out of there...  
"Sure. Follow me." Claire removed herself from Shane's lap, Shane following behind her closely as she directed me to the door and led me through a small corridor, then stopping and reaching towards the handle of a door. She opened the door and welcomed me into a small unused bedroom, full furnished and smelling fresh not damp and old, surprisingly. I headed over to the bed and sat on the edge, watching as Claire and Shane peered at me from the door.  
"Well be in the kitchen or library if you need us. Enjoy your rest" Claire said before the exited the room, tugging the door closed behind them, leaving me all alone in this dark, lonesome room...


End file.
